Living Life Undercover
by sothernqt
Summary: Ziva must go away on a top secret mission, and Tony is left behind. Sorry about the bad summery. Tony and Ziva pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is my first NCIS fic, but not my first fanfic. I usually write for JAG or Grey's Anatomy. Anyways, hope you like it.

-**NCIS Squad Room- December 22-**

Tony sat at his desk and looked across to Ziva. Lately she had been acting strange. Well, she had always been strange, but she was a little more strange than usual. Every time he tried to joke with her about something sexual she would shoot him down. Unlike Kate, Ziva had always played along when he would mess with her, but not anymore. He focused on her face and watched her expression continually changing. She was reading over a report, which is what he was supposed to be doing. "Tony just go ahead and say what it is you want to say." She said annoyed. She pulled her head up so that she could see him.

"What?" he asked as he tried to look like he was doing something. "I don't know what you are talking about. I never have anything to say."

Ziva snorted. "Please, you could talk a goat to death."

"Mule, the saying is you could talk a mule to death." He corrected.

"Whatever; so what does your girlfriend think of your nonstop talking?" she asked with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"I told you Zee-vah that I don't have a girlfriend." He said as he stood up out of his chair.

"Good, because you definitely don't have time to see her today." Came the familiar voice.

"Right boss." Tony said as he sat back down at his desk. "Ziva was just telling me about her new boyfriend, and of course she assumed I had one."

Ziva giggled. "Okay, so I know that my English is bad, but that last sentence was wrong, no?"

Tony rolled his eyes at Ziva. "I meant to say that I don't have a girlfriend."

"Just like I don't have a boyfriend; perhaps what you said was a Freudian slip. Is that the correct term?"

"Good job Ziva." Gibbs congratulated. "Now do you two think you could be adults for two minutes and tell me what we have on the Peterson case?"

Ziva stood up quickly and beat Tony to Gibbs' side. "Seventeen years ago Samantha Peterson was kidnapped at age five. No ransom note was ever sent, and there was no evidence ever found to help find her. Two days ago her parents were found dead in their condo. The only evidence of who might have killed them was the bloody knife beside Mr. Peterson. Abby lifted two prints off of the knife and ran them on the computer; they belong to Samantha Peterson."

Tony snatched the remote from Ziva's hand and pulled up a picture of a young female sailor and a picture of five year old Samantha. "When Abby ran the prints they matched with the ones lifted from the home seventeen years ago, but they also match with a twenty-two year old Lieutenant Christine Taylor. She is naval intelligence in D.C. She graduated from Annapolis about a year ago."

Gibbs nodded taking it all in. "Where is McGee?" he asked as he walked back to his desk.

"Right here boss. Sorry I'm late, but my car broke down and then I didn't have enough money to catch a bus, so I called my sister and her phone was off and…" McGee stopped and looked up at Gibbs.

"Don't let it happen again." Gibbs said gruffly.

"Right boss."

"Okay I want the three of you to go to the parents' house and look around for while. See if you can find anything that might prove that Christine Taylor is or isn't Samantha Peterson."

"We aren't going to pick her up boss?" Tony asked as he grabbed his gear.

"Do you know where she is Tony?" Gibbs asked annoyed.

"Well I assumed…" Tony grimaced; he knew Gibbs did not like assumptions. "No boss I don't."

"Just for that I am going to let Ziva drive." Gibbs tossed the keys to a grinning Ziva.

"Come on Tony. I can't wait to drive." She said happily as she walked toward the elevator with the two men slowly following her.

"I'm sorry you can't go Agent David."

The three turned around to see the Director standing behind them. "I need to speak with you in my office Ziva."

"Can it wait Jen they are about to look at a crime scene?" asked Gibbs.

"No, Jethro it can not wait." She said with a hint of superiority in her tone.

Gibbs nodded his head toward the Director and held out his hand for the keys. Ziva game him the keys and followed the Director. "You know what that was about Boss?" Tony asked as they got into the elevator.

"No, but I am going to."

**-Director's Office-**

"Sit down Ziva." Jen said as she pointed to a chair in front of her desk.

"What is this about Director?" Ziva asked as she sat down in the uncomfortable chair.

"I received a call from your last handler, and your old director. It seems that Moussad has asked that you come back. Since you were on loan to us they have every right to take you back. You are being requested for a mission that is tied to the Peterson case. Samantha Peterson was last seen three hours ago in a local Moussad facility, and they want to know why. According to your father she was Moussad, but wanted out. Your job is up to them, but my guess is that you are going there to follow her and get close to her."

Ziva sat silent. "I am going, Director, to kill her."

Jen sat in shock at what Ziva had said. "Ziva you can't jump to conclusions."

"I mean no disrespect Director, but I know what I am talking about. Would you send a trained assassin to follow someone?" There was no response and Ziva gave her a small smile. "When do I leave?"

"Your plane leaves December twenty-sixth. Here is all the information that you will need." Jen handed her a thick folder. "Good luck Ziva." Ziva nodded her thanks and turned to leave. "Oh, and Agent David…" Ziva stopped and turned back to Jen. "Under no circumstance can you inform anyone of where you are going and why. Not even Gibbs."

Ziva nodded and looked at the door then turned back around. "Can I have these last few days to gather my things?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Good luck Agent David. You will be missed." Ziva looked up at her and smiled. Jen could not help but get a bad feeling when Ziva left.

**-Squad Room-**

Ziva sighed as she gathered the few things that were hers on her desk. She smiled as she pulled out the picture that had been taken of her and McGee. He had randomly taken it one day and then gave it to her. As she looked around the empty room her heart began to crack. She closed her eyes and willed herself not to feel anything. She was a tough agent, not a wimpy woman. Ziva picked up the box and walked to the elevator giving the squad room one more glance, and then stepped into the elevator.

**-4 Hours Later-**

Tony came walking into the squad room and laid his stuff down. "You know you missed a creepy house Ziva. I mean these people had their daughter's room just like it was when she went…" Tony turned around and saw an empty desk. It was not just empty but clean. Ziva's desk was never clean. He walked over and opened the drawers and found nothing there. She was gone. Without a thought Tony ran up the stairs to the Directors office and barged right in. "Where is she?" he asked angrily.

"Right, thank you so much. Okay, goodbye." Jen hung up the phone and looked up angrily at Tony. "What?"

"Where is she?"

"Gone Agent Dinozzo; she is gone for now. And before you ask all I can say is that she is still in the states for now."

Tony stormed out the door just at Gibbs was storming in. "Jen…" he yelled as he slammed the door. Tony did not stay to find out what was going on. He ran down to the squad room and grabbed his coat. "McGee tell Gibbs I'll be back."

"Tony where are you going?" he asked as he followed him out.

"To find some answers; to find Ziva."

"Is she missing? Tony?" McGee yelled as the elevator doors closed. He sighed and sent a silent prayer to Heaven that Ziva would be okay.

**-Ziva's Apartment-**

There was a loud knock on her door and Ziva slowly walked to see who it was. The knock came again, but this time it was more of a banging. "Ziva open up or I swear I will kick this door down."

Ziva quickly ran to her door, knowing full well that if she did not open it soon Tony would indeed kick it down. "Tony, what are you doing here?" she asked as she opened her door.

Tony stormed in and left her standing at the door. "What the heck is going on Ziva? I come back and your entire desk is empty and the director won't tell me where you are or what is going on. So I am asking you."

"I can't tell you." She said forcefully as she walked to where she had been packing a few things.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? I'm your partner, I deserve to know." He grabbed her by her arm and turned her around to face him. "Tell me what is going on."

Ziva glared at him. "I can not tell you." She jerked her arm away and went back to packing.

Tony sighed and sat down in front of her. He removed the box from her reach and forced her to look at him. "I'm sorry; please tell me something."

Ziva sat down in front of him and sighed. "The only thing I can say is that I am leaving the day after Christmas."

"That's three days from now! Who ordered you to go? Where are you going?" He stopped and looked at her then gave her a small smile. "Right, you can't say." Tony looked around at the packed boxes. "Does this mean I am going to have to break in another partner?" Ziva nodded and laughed at Tony's exasperated face. "Man, I can only wonder who Gibbs will stick me with this time!"

Ziva playfully slapped him on his arm. "Hey, I was a good partner."

"Yeah, but each time I get a new partner it goes down hill. I mean Kate was a great investigator, but she didn't always like my jokes. You are good at what you do and you help me pick on McGee, the next girl I get will probably suck and have a huge crush on me."

"Oh, like that would really bother you." She said as she stood to pack some more.

"Hey, like you said I must have a girlfriend now." He said as he walked over to help her.

"Look I am not going to argue with you about your social status." She smiled up at him and they stared at each other for a split second. "Can you hand me that box?" she asked as she pointed to a small box near his foot.

Tony picked it up and curiously looked in it. What he found was not what he expected. "Ziva David, you have been holding out on me!" He said as he pulled out a lacy negligee from the box.

Ziva's eyes got huge as she lunged toward him. "Tony give that to me!"

Tony chuckled as he pulled out some more underwear and bras. He looked at one of the bras. "Yeah I am good. I guessed a b and it looks like I am right." Ziva snatched the items away from him. "So do you wear any of these to work?" he asked as he wiggled his eye brows.

Ziva placed them in the box and walked up to him. Her face was inches from his. "Maybe, why do you want to know?"

"Well the other day you had on that nice purple bra I pulled out a minute ago. Just curious if you had on the matching panties."

"Why should I tell you? You said the view was not worth dying for." She leaned in and put her mouth right next to his ear. "Who said I was wearing any panties?" she pulled away and gave him a sly smile. She turned and walked into another room, leaving a stunned Tony to make a mental image.

Tony smiled and followed her into her bedroom. He had been in there before, but nothing had ever happened. He shook his head and tried to focus on the situation at hand. Ziva was leaving, and he didn't know where she was going or why, just that she was indeed leaving. He knew that he would miss her, because she was a good partner and they had become good friends as well. But there was something else that was bothering him. He felt worse then he should; maybe she meant more to him then he knew. A loud thump and then what he could only guess was a cuss word in Hebrew broke him out of his reverie. "You okay?"

Ziva stormed out of her walk-in-closet with a large box in her arms. "Just…oh what is that expression…you know the one about water fowl?"

Tony chuckled "Ducky, the saying is just ducky."

"Ah…that's the one." She set the box down and pulled out a few things. Some of them were books which appeared to be written in Hebrew, but he couldn't tell.

Suddenly a thought came to Tony's mind. "Ziva what are you doing for Christmas?" she shrugged and continued to unpack, or was she packing? He was so confused. "How about you come over to my place and I will make you dinner? Nothing serious, just consider it a going away thingy…you know a chance to say goodbye."

She stood and thought for a moment, then agreed. "What do I need to wear?"

Tony smiled evilly. "Anything that involves that black negligee."

"In your dreams; when do I need to be there?"

Tony was walking towards the door and she followed. "Say about seven, oh and wear something nice."

"I thought this wasn't serious?"

"It's not; I just want to see you in a dress." With his usual school boy smile he left and went to prepare for her departure.

A/N- So what do you think? Please review…I love them!


	2. All I Want for Christmas Is You!

A/N- Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the next one

**-Ziva's Apartment- December 25-6:00 pm-**

Ziva looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She knew that the dress she had picked out was definitely what Tony had had in mind. She bit her lip as she stared at her straight hair. Only recently had she bought a straitener, and was not sure that she liked her hair straight. She thought it looked good, but not great. Sighing, she walked to her closet and grabbed her long white coat and purse. Her coat and the outfit she had laid out for the trip tomorrow were the only items not packed. She looked around her bare apartment and smiled. She had loved living here, and would truly miss it. As she looked down at her watch she laughed as she realized she had at least thirty minutes before she had to leave. She walked into her kitchen and took a plastic cup from the counter and filled it with water and then quickly devoured the contents. To say she was nervous about the dinner with Tony would have been an understatement. She knew that it meant nothing; that he was just saying goodbye, but she just felt deep down that it meant more. That is when her brain kicked in and reminded her that he had a girlfriend and she was moving to a different country tomorrow. Thirty minutes later she turned off her overactive mind, and got in her car to go to dinner.

**-Tony's Apartment-6:57 pm-**

Tony wiped his hand on the towel and checked the oven. He had been running around all evening to make sure everything was ready. He smiled as he looked into the decorated living room and dinning room. He had pulled out all of the stops; a Christmas tree, lights, candles, presents, ornaments, everything. His theme was an American Christmas. He knew that Ziva knew about Christmas and its traditions, but he assumed that she had never truly had an American Christmas. He had just put the finishing touches on the table when his doorbell rang. He looked down at his watch and smiled. "Right on time; she must be sick." He said right before he opened the door. What stood in front of him was shocking. He had never seen her look better. She had on a long white coat that stopped at her mid calf and her hair was straight. "Co…Come in." he stuttered.

Ziva chuckled as she walked in. "Stuttering problem Tony?" She asked as she removed her coat to reveal a satin red dress. It fit her body well and accentuated all of the positives.

Tony moved his mouth but nothing came out. "Can I take your coat?" He asked as his voice cracked.

Smiling evilly, Ziva promptly handed him her coat. "You look nice." She said as she pointed to his white sweater and black pants. She tried to ogle him without his knowledge, but she was pretty sure he knew.

"Thanks, you look great yourself." He led her into the living room and they sat down on the couch. "So here is my plan; dinner will be ready in about five minutes, so I thought we could eat, then open presents."

Ziva face suddenly went from happy to worried. "Tony I don't have anything for you. I had a present in mind, but could not find what I wanted so I will mail it to you. Is that alright?"

Tony smiled. "I can only imagine what it is."

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said as she leaned in close to his face.

They stayed close until Tony pulled away. "Would you like a glass of wine?" He asked as he headed toward the kitchen, trying to shake off the previous feelings.

Ziva stood and looked around the room. "That would be nice, thanks." As Tony busied himself with the drinks Ziva found a photo album and began flipping through it. She stopped at a picture of Tony when he was about eight. He was wearing a Superman costume and had a small girl clinging to his arm. His facial expression was less than enthusiastic.

"That was Suzan Smith; she annoyed the crap out of me." He said lightly as he handed her his wine. "My mom gave this to me about a year ago. I really haven't looked at all of them."

Ziva smiled as she stopped at one of his family pictures. "Your family reminds me of mine. We always had to force our smiles. Well, that is after my mom died. When she died everything changed."

Tony sat and stared at the woman in front of her. She was suddenly changing in front of his eyes. No longer was she the tough as nails agent who felt no pain, she was a woman who he could identify with. Someone who knew what his life was like. "Yeah, we had happy times, but I mainly remember the unhappy ones." He closed his eyes lightly and sighed. "Although the happy ones seem so much more vivid and real." He opened his eyes and looked at Ziva. "Maybe the unhappy memories are the price you pay for the happy ones?"

Ziva closed the album and laid it on the coffee table. "Anything good in life comes with a price Tony. The only question is; are you willing to pay that price?"

Tony let her words soak in for a moment before the oven timer went off. "That's dinner! Come on and bring the wine."

Dinner went smoothly and lasted longer than most dinners. They had a meal of ham, green bean casserole, potatoes, rolls, and a few other traditional holiday foods. During the meal they talked about anything and everything. At one point Ziva was telling a story about something stupid she had done as a child. Tony sat and watched her face light up. Her hands were moving about and her eyes dancing as she told her story. In all honesty he could have never told you what the story had been about, because he was too busy watching her. She seemed different tonight; she seemed happy. He had never seen her completely and utterly happy. He laughed at her at one point, not because what she had said was funny (in all reality he had missed the whole story) but because her laugh was so contagious. As Tony finished off his wine he smiled over at her. "Are you ready for your present?" he asked with a sly smile.

Ziva nodded. "Of course, I am always ready for anything."

The two stood up and went into the living room. "Okay, so you have to sit on the floor."

Ziva furrowed her brow. "Why do I have to sit on the floor?"

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. "Because that is what you always do at Christmas. It's not the same if you don't sit on the floor."

Ziva sighed and gave in; sitting down in a lady like fashion, if there is such a thing. "Okay, so where is my present?"

"Man you sure are getting the hang of this whole kid at Christmas thing." Tony said as he sat down next to her. Ziva playfully slapped his arm. "Alright, uncle, I'll give it to you." He leaned over and grabbed a medium sized present out from underneath the tree. "Here, you mongrel."

Ziva raised one eyebrow. "What is a mongrel?"

Tony smiled. "It is another name for someone who is spoiled, annoying…" He stopped when he saw Ziva's face. "Which of course you are none of those things." He gave her his famous grin. She rolled her eyes and began to open the present. She tore into it like a zealous child. Tony chuckled, so maybe the whole destroying the wrapping paper was a universal idea.

Ziva pulled out the contents of the package and looked up at Tony. "What is all this for?"

"Well…" Tony took the contents and spread them out in front of him. "These are official NCIS sweats which are essential to any NCIS agent. These are four of my favorite American classic movies. I thought you could watch them wherever you are going. And of course if you have a movie you have to have the movie butter popcorn. And last but not least a picture of your favorite agent." He held up a framed picture of him and Ziva. They were both laughing at McGee who had just spilled something all over his pants. Abby had been up there with her camera and had snapped shots of everyone.

"Tony I already have a picture of me and McGee, but thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Ha ha." He said as she playfully hit his arm. "So…where are you really going?"

Ziva sighed. "I can't tell you. We have already been through this."

Tony nodded. "I know, but can you at least tell me if you are going to be in the same country as me?" Ziva looked up at him and slowly shook her head no. "Wow, you really are going away. I sure hope they have DVD players where you are going."

"Tony I am not going to a third world country." She said as she gathered her presents and stood up.

"Good, where are you going?"

"Tony I already told you…"

He cut her off quickly by placing his finger on her mouth. "I meant right now. The night is not over. We still have to dance."

"Dance?" she asked as she laid her things on the coffee table.

"Yeah dance. My parents would always dance in the living room after we had all gone to bed. Despite how much they had argued with each other that day they would still dance. It always seemed to give them a sense of peace." He turned on the stereo and turned up the surround sound.

Ziva listened for a minute and smiled. "Celine Deon, nice choice."

Tony walked over to her and took her hands. "You know who Celine Deon is?"

"Yes Tony, I do not live in a hole. Did I say that right?"

"Yep." He said softly as they swayed to the music. "So, since you are Jewish when did you do your Hanukah thing?"

Ziva laughed lightly against his shoulder. She pulled back and looked up at him. "Just because I am Jewish does not mean I do all of the traditions. We did it when I was little, but when my mom died we didn't do things like we used to."

"What about going to the synagogue?"

"Most trained assassins are not welcome in the synagogue. Everyone knew what my family did for a living, and no one expected to see us there."

"So was your mom Jewish?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes, my father was a good Jewish man who married a good Jewish woman and had a good Jewish daughter."

"So have you only dated Jewish men?"

Ziva laughed. "In my fathers dreams I would only date Jewish men. No, I have dated many different men."

"Many? How many?" Tony asked with a curious grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know? For me being Jewish is like being Italian to you. It is important, but it is just your heritage. I mean you do not practice all of the Catholic Church traditions, just like I don't abide by most of the Jewish traditions. It is not my faith, but my heritage. I know that sounds stupid and horrible, but my whole life it never brought good memories. I was always picked on, discriminated against, treated differently. Does that make since?" Ziva asked softly as she laid her head on his shoulder. Tony nodded and gently rubbed her back in a soothing manner. They continued to sway back and forth in Tony's small living room. "Tony, I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend. I know it sounds sappy and childish, but you have been a great friend. And I want you to know that the reason I didn't call you when Moussad took me was because I didn't want you to lose your job, not because I don't have faith in you."

Tony pulled back and looked down at her. "You are truly something Ziva David." He brushed a hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Who is going to help me torture McGee?"

Ziva shrugged. "Maybe you will have a new probie to torture."

Tony nodded. "But it won't be the same. You will be gone; I won't get to torture McGee, man this is going to suck."

Ziva laughed. "Make you a deal. You can email me and I will help you come up with torture plans and then you can take pictures to send to me. How does that sound?"

Tony gave her a soft smile. "Sounds good."

They both stood and stared at each other, neither one wanting to move out of the other's embrace; both knowing that the minute she left their worlds would change drastically. Finally Ziva looked over at the clock which read ten thirty. "I should go. I have a plane to catch tomorrow."

Tony nodded and walked with her to the front door. He helped her put her coat on and opened the door for her. "Goodbye Ziva."

Ziva gave him a small smile and then moved towards him. "This is in case I never get the chance to do it again." With that she gently kissed his warm lips. They had kissed before when they were undercover, but this time it meant something. Tony kissed her back as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She pulled back and looked up at him. "Goodbye Tony." She turned around and walked towards the elevator. "I'll email you as soon as I can." She yelled back over her shoulder.

"I'll be counting on it." He said to himself, because she had already stepped inside the elevator and the doors were closing. "Bye Ziva."

A/N- Okay, so I am not Jewish so if some of the things I mentioned are wrong I apologize I tried to do the best I could. Hope you enjoyed, please review!


	3. Run Ziva, Run

A/N- Glad to see that everyone likes this story. Here is another update.

**-NCIS- Squad Room- February 23-**

Tony walked into the squad room and laid his things down on his desk. He looked back over his shoulder and gave a sigh of relief when he saw the empty desk. His new partner, Melanie Porter, drove him crazy. She was good at her job, but she was extremely annoying. Occasionally Tony would see Gibbs grinning whenever Melanie was around. Tony knew it was not because Gibbs liked Melanie, but because he liked how Melanie had the uncanny ability to push Tony's buttons. "Morning Probie." Tony greeted cheerfully as McGee walked into the squad room with an arm full of mail. Tony then grimaced as he saw Melanie come in behind him.

"Good morning Tony." McGee filed through the mail and then handed Tony three letters and a small box. "Here there is a package for you." Probie started to hand it to Tony but pulled back. "Maybe someone else should open it. Last time you opened mail that was suspicious you ended up with the plague."

Tony rolled his eyes and yanked the package from McGee. "That was then Probie, this is now."

"You had the plague?" Melanie asked in shock.

"Yep." Tony said curtly as he sat down at his desk.

"I bet it takes a strong man to overcome the plague." She said as she sat down at her desk.

"No, I lucked out, because it had a suicide point." Tony tried to be polite, but it was early and he had not had his coffee, which meant he was not ready to deal with her yet.

McGee saw the pain on Tony's face and instead of encouraging Melanie's curiosity he decided to help Tony and change the subject. "Who's the package from Tony?"

"Ziva." Tony said with a small smile.

"How do you know? It doesn't have a return address." McGee said as he stood and approached Tony's desk.

"It's her handwriting." Tony pulled the lid off the unwrapped box and smiled as he pulled out the contents.

"Wow! That is beautiful!" McGee said as he stared at Tony's gift.

Tony smiled as he pulled out the letter and read it.

_Dear Tony, _

_Here is your long promised Christmas present. I am sorry that it has taken me this long to get it to you. I had it specially made for you. I know that you have been practicing what I taught you, and I hope that this will encourage you to keep up with your practicing. I hope all is well, and that Melanie is not driving you totally nuts. I will talk to you later. Shalom. _

_Ziva David_

McGee picked up the gift and held it in his hand. "Why would she send you this?"

"Because she had been teaching me how to throw a knife. I didn't have any of my own that were weighted, so she sent me one." Tony took his knife back from McGee and admired it. It truly was beautiful; with a carved handle and shiny blade. "It's a belated Christmas present."

"She must be really confused by the time difference if she is just giving you your present now." Melanie giggled.

Tony glared up at her. "How do you know she is not in the same time zone?"

"You told me she was not in the states. I just assumed…"

"Never assume Melanie." Gibbs said as he swiftly walked in. "Tony," he pulled him aside. "I know she drives you nuts, but try to be polite."

"Boss…"

"I know she is not Ziva or Kate, but she is your partner."

"Yes Boss."

Gibbs nodded his head. "Now go see the Director, she has to ask you something."

Tony nodded and turned to head upstairs. Jen's secretary nodded him in, and Tony strode in without a care in the world. "You asked to see me Jen?"

Jen nodded and smiled up at him. "As you know the NATO ball is this weekend. I have asked Jethro…agent Gibbs to be my escort, but due to the high security risk I would like to ask you to also accompany us. You would be strictly security, no politics involved."

"You mean that Gibbs is going to handle the politics?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"No, I will be handling the politics, but he will have to stand there and be polite. You on the other hand can be as rude as you desire, as long as you never tell anyone who you are with. Do we have a deal?" she asked as she raised her right eyebrow.

Tony smiled. "We have a deal." He sat down across from her and folded his hands. "I am guessing that I have to wear a tux, don't I?"

Jen nodded. "Yes, and if you will meet us here there will be a limo to take us to the ball. Be here this Saturday at six pm; do not be late."

Tony nodded as he rose from the chair. "I won't let you down director."

"I know you won't." she said kindly as he excused himself from her office.

-**NATO Ball- Saturday Evening-**

Tony sighed and pulled lightly on his tie. It felt like it was going to choke him if he didn't loosen it up and soon. He scanned the room of swirling colors and relaxed when he saw Jen and Gibbs in the back corner with some ambassador. Tony had enjoyed himself throughout the evening. Most of the night had been spent by the director's side. He had been scanning the room for anyone suspicious and so far so good. He smiled as Jen approached him. "See anything suspicious?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope, just the girl with that man over there." He pointed to a young girl, who could not be any older than twenty-one, standing with her date who had to be in his sixties. "Why women go for men that old I will never understand." He shuttered as the girl kissed the elderly man.

Jen just laughed. "Sometimes they are in it for the money, other times who knows what is good in the relationship."

Tony looked at her suggestive smile and grimaced. He began to scan the room again when he noticed someone. The mysterious character was wearing a black dress and their dark hair was pulled up in a French twist. Tony could have sworn that it was Ziva, but knew his mind was playing tricks on him. He was then distracted by Jen taking his arm. "Come with me. I have more diplomats to meet, and I think that Jethro will kill the next one he has to talk to."

The two stood by a Marine General who introduced them to several couples. Becoming board by the dry politicians, Tony began to scan the room for the mysterious girl in black. But to his dismay she was no where to be seen. Nudged out of his reverie by Jen's elbow in his side he looked up at the last couple they were to meet. There she was; his mystery girl. She looked amazing in her simple outfit. "Director Sheppard this is British Prime Minister Edward Sutton and his lovely date for the evening Miss. Elizabeth Thompson. She is a British reporter."

The director extended her hand to meet both of theirs and then stared at the stoned Tony. Tony suddenly reached out his hand and shook the Prime Minister's and then the young reporter's hand. "It is very nice to meet you." He said softly to her.

"The pleasure is all mine." She said in her light British accent.

Tony looked up at the Prime Minister and smiled. "Sir I hate to steal your date from you, but I would like to talk to her for a short while. Would this be alright?"

Jen was surprised by his politeness and light of foot when it came to courting politicians. "Of course you may." The older man said happily. "I am sure Lizzie would love that."

"I would be delighted." She said politely.

Tony extended his arm and she readily took it. They strolled out of the ballroom and into the foyer. "How long have you been a reporter?"

"For as long as I can remember. All my life I have been telling people what is going on behind the scenes." She laughed lightly as he smiled down at her. "So what is it exactly that you do?"

"I am an NCIS agent, it stands for…"

"I know what it stands for; I wrote a piece about your group once. So you are an investigator?"

Tony nodded. "Yes I am." The two walked in silence for a moment. "Where do you live?" he asked lightly.

"Oh here and there; wherever the job takes me." She looked up at him and smiled. "Tonight is my last night in the states for a while. This saddens me, because I really do love this country. It is so different from all the others I have been to."

The couple stepped outside and walked out into the garden. "Have you ever been to a NATO ball?"

Lizzie shook her head. "No, this is my first time."

"Mine too; I was a little nervous at first." Tony looked around and then pulled her into a secluded part of the garden. "I found this spot earlier in the evening. I found the view breathtaking."

Lizzie sat on the small bench and looked around the secluded place. "It is, very beautiful."

Tony sat down next to her. "You know Lizzie, you remind me of someone."

"I do? Who?"

"My old partner. The two of you could practically be twins."

She looked at him with a soft smile. "Do you miss her?"

"Yes, no matter how much she annoyed the crap out of me." He laughed softly.

"I am sure she misses you too." Lizzie lovingly placed her hand on his and gave it a soft squeeze.

At that moment Tony looked up and saw the director motioning for him to come inside. He nodded that he was coming and watched her go back inside. "Well, it was nice to meet you Elizabeth. I hope we will see each other soon." Tony leaned in and placed his mouth next to her ear. "You could never fool me with the accent, but great cover story. Oh, and don't forget to call me tonight." He pulled back and smiled at her. "Bye Ziva." He mouthed as he walked away.

Ziva smiled at the retreating figure. She had missed Tony more than she had expected to. Everyday they would talk on instant messenger and with every conversation her loneliness grew. She sighed as she saw Habir walking towards her. The two were undercover for a reason and now it was time to make that reason known. "Are you ready?" he asked her softly. She nodded and stood slowly. "He is going to make his speech in about five minutes. That gives us enough time to get to the balcony and set up." He then straitened his tux and smiled at her. "Come my darling, a British Ambassador can never be late."

Ziva nodded and followed him inside. The two crept up the stairs without detection. Once in the balcony Ziva removed a sniper rifle from its hiding place in a small janitor's closet. She quickly set up and prepared the weapon to fire. As the Commander on the Army stood up and walked to the podium Ziva readied herself. He stood still for a moment and then Ziva pulled it. The trigger went back and then was released. As it released the pullet whizzed out and into the speaker's chest. The minute he hit the ground Ziva and Habir sprinted for their escape. They ran down stairs and toward their assigned exit.

As Tony watched the man fall to the ground he instinctively ran to the nearest exit. It was the best place to escape; no cameras, no guards. He had spotted it when he had been checking out the security of the building. He drew his sidearm and looked around. A few seconds later he heard footsteps quickly coming down the hall. On instinct he pointed the weapon at the oncoming man. Tony's face dropped when he saw Ziva and her "escort" right in front of him. The man's gun was drawn and pointed directly at Tony. "Put down the weapon." Tony said forcefully.

"Not until you promise to let us go." The older man said in a thick Middle Eastern accent.

"I can't do that."

Ziva eyes flashed between the two men. "Please Tony, let us go."

"You know I can't do that Ziva." He said as he continued to aim the gun.

"You do not want to do this young man." Habir said angrily. "I promise you I will kill you."

"Go ahead and try to get through." They heard footsteps quickly approaching. "They will be here any minute." Tony threatened.

"Too bad you won't be alive to see them." Habir swiftly raised his weapon and fired.

Two gunshots were heard, but only one man fell to the ground. Habir's eyes were the embodiment of surprise as he clutched his chest and fell to the ground. Tony looked back at Ziva, knowing he had not been the one to fire at Habir. Ziva stood staring down at the body of her partner. Her eyes quickly jerked up to look at Tony's. "Move." She said through clenched teeth. "I will hurt you."

Tony looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes. "Ziva I'm sor…"

Before he could finish his apology a sharp pang surged through his right arm. He looked up as Ziva ran by without even stopping. When she reached the door she turned back to glance at him. "So you can say you tried to stop me." As she heard the footsteps get closer she looked back at him and then ran away.

Tony grabbed his arm and applied pressure to the wound. It was not a damaging wound; in fact it was almost just a graze. He knew that Ziva could have killed him if she had wanted to and that her shot was not meant to hurt him, at least not seriously. Tony was awakened from his thought by a guard coming to him and shaking him lightly. "Did anyone escape?"

Tony shook his head no. "This man was the only one. He fired and it grazed me, then out of nowhere someone shot him. I never fired a shot."

"So you are saying that there was a mysterious gunman who shot this man and then ran away?" the guard asked. His faced showed a look of disbelief.

"I am saying that somewhere out there is a murderer, but that they did not run out this way."

The guard nodded his head and helped Tony to a nearby chair. "I am going to have my men search the premises anyway. Will you be alright until a medic arrives?"

Tony nodded and the guard turned to give his orders. Tony watched as the men left the same way Ziva had and whispered "Run Ziva, run!"

A/N- Hope you enjoyed it. Please review…I love them.


End file.
